Pandaa's deathly challenge
by Pandaawrites
Summary: Readers! Attention! Ever wondered what it would be like if you were a blader in the Metal Fight Beyblade universe? If you did, then this is the challenge for you! Look inside for details, but if you're not in for the challenge, then stay tuned for my first official MFB one-shot "There will be flies" (Rated T)
1. There will be flies and notice

**If you were a Blader, who would be?**

Imagine it. If there was a way to warp into the Metal Fight Beyblade universe, then you'd probably be a stranger called who-shan't-be-known and walking on the pavement kicking a piece of trash at your feet, but being a Blader? That is a bloody good question indeed.

So my fellow Bladers, tell me who you are, and your encounters in the Metal Fight Beyblade universe. There are a few things you might want to consider amid you having a bazillion of ideas swimming inside your head.

1. Tell me about your appearance and your personality. Everyone needs an intro so we get to know you better. Plus, what's your bey and bit beast?

2. What about your experience? Tell me how you found out about blading and how you took up the activity and why you enjoy it. Were there any unforgettable experiences that you had to recall in your life as a Blader?

3. Fangirling time! Who's your inspiration? Why is he/she your inspiration? Why choose him/her over other Bladers?

4. Tell me your strengths and weaknesses. You're not a beyblading God so you are bound to have some good points as well as some bad points.

5. Do have any friends? Humans are social beings. Come on. Even if you're aloof and solitary in nature, you are bound to have someone to keep you upright and in one piece...unless you're totes a screwed up and not very humanly psycho like my Mike Frost.

6. Any others?

Readers, this is an opportunity that'll get your imagination swimming! And make sure that your story is both imaginative and realistic (because I can't stand stories that absurdly make no sense and that's why writing good fanfiction is actually really challenging) and I'll judge your story mainly on the two weights. So...imagine it like we're playing yin and yang here. If one side is a bit off, that's okay. I'm not mental, because what you judge maybe isn't what I think.

Abstract? Okay, let me give you an example.

Firstly, you're just one of those random Bladers appearing in a scene for a second or two (theoretically) and you can't say any of the canon characters know you in your childhood. That doesn't make any sense. (But life is kind of unpredictable at times. I know.)

Secondly, it's better off that you appear at a stadium watching your inspirational figure battle live with another Blader. And in the end while your inspirational figure's in the waiting area meeting their fans, you'd line up and hope that your inspirational figure signs their autograph on your poster if them. Does that make anymore sense?

Now, onto solid requirements. I usually expect three chapters or 3000 - 4500 words, but it depends on you. And usually, if I were to write a story called "If I Were A Blader" then I'd put it in the general category (or the humor category of I'm feeling a little "humerus") but any category would do as long as it makes sense. And for the rating, I don't expect any M rated stories because...that's not slash right there so watch it.

Now, for the prize.

**3rd place**: A review for at most five of your completed short stories. (Short stories aren't long, usually around 4 to 5 chaps or so with around 3000 to 4500 words)

**2nd place**: If you own OCs, then you can get me to write a short story of around 3000 to 4500 words, no canon. But if you don't you can pick two characters from any season of your choice and I'll write up a mash-up fic. The limitations are, the category and plot are done by me and may not suit your liking.

**Champion**: If you own OCs, then you can get me to write a story with a category of your own choice, or get me to do a drawing of one OC, full body, B&W traditional. If you don't then I'll write a story of four characters of your choice and yes, you can choose the genre.

And one more important reminder is that, I won't do homosexual themes, sexual themes, or overly violent themes, and T is the limit for ratings.

If there are any inquiries or entries, PM me.

Thank you. And be sure that you stay in tune for a MFB one-shot.

* * *

**A MFB short: There will be flies**

4 am. And King's stomach throbbed so violently, he couldn't get to sleep.

This was unusual as someone like King would have endured a poorly fixed meal in a awfully insanitary restaurant. For God's sake, he'd probably had been feeding off leftovers from the trash when he was in Greece.

Well, this proved that food standards in the restaurant he ate in was somewhere beyond awful.

More like an absolute appetite turn off.

But thank God. King wasn't the only one who held victim of the restaurant's vicious cuisine. There were hundreds along with him whose intestines have been infested then properly cleaned out thanks to the food.

Later that day, when the health squad arrived at the restaurant, they asked their only waiter to get their manager.

The waiter hastily ran into their kitchen where their cook and manager was, boiling a pot of...something unusual that can only be described as "milk colored with a chokingly awful stench".

As the cook went out to meet the health squad's captain, the others disbanded to investigate the kitchen; poorly sanitized, smelling awful, and finally the thing they were shocked to find.

A strange, smelly mush of something that could only be described as "black and brown and extremely rotten."

When the cook and manager gave the captain an excuse to take a break, he went off to the toilet for a while to preen himself in the mirror.

So his plan for an apocalypse worked. The mixture in the fridge was actually a mush of inactive worms that would recompose themselves once inside the human body, and then would control their hosts to work and only for their one true lord - Nemesis.

The cook and manager took off his hat, wig and silicone mask to reveal a youthful face with shoulder length hair that shone like crystal in the white light.

He smirked. It was only a matter of time when his little parasites start controlling their hosts, and weren't he lucky to catch the Legend Blader of Mars?

Now, with a strong Legend Blader on their side, they are bound to increase their chances to complete their revenge, and when he takes the parasite out of King, he'll notice all the pain and sorrow he has inflicted on the ones he adored like jewels and there will be the perfect total despair that the purple-head has ever felt!

The purple haired teen smiled to himself. But wait? Didn't he die? Nope. He had copies of himself, and they were endless. When one being died, the other would take its place.

"Yo, Pluto," cried a tanned, dark-haired teen his age. "The health inspector wants you in the police office!"

"With pleasure, Johannes." said the teen called Pluto.

Well then, Pluto had endless possibilities up ahead.


	2. Attention Attention!

Hello, dearies. This is me again. I'm extending the chapter of my challenge. It seems I forgot about telling you guys the end date of subscription and admission of your stories which is next month, February 24th. I hope if you're interested you can come and participate!

I am going to work on OCs this time for a breakthrough and I mentioned the prize in the last chapter.

And that's all for the good news.

And I also have some bad news which not new news but still has to said. If you see a certain OC on the Tsubasa Ootori tag with pink ribbons, black hair and a blue dress, that's Victoria. I'm saying this on other areas outside DA because there's enough drama on DA about her plus I'm also here to raise awareness. This isn't any ordinary OC. This. Is. A. Plague. It needs to be stopped and we need more people over DA to stop this. If you're also looking for an opportunity to expand your audience then DA is the place, and yet again, this trend needs to be constricted and it's not fair to others who want to showcase their MFB art and it's a disappointment.

If you need other info about Victoria then keep searching the user's journals. Unfortunately I do my ranting on my Tumblr and nowhere else. And also on my pandaaslife blog you will eventually see a flame filled blog post about it (beware language use) and I hope you can refer to that. But this is a good sign to others to not go over the top on their OCs.

Plus, I am also up to something and I need OCs and OC recommendations.** I NEED ALL YOUR OCS.** NOW.

Pandaa out.


End file.
